


Fools In Love

by apollofastingdionysusdrunk (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Best Friends, Ferrejolras friendship, Friendship, Gay For You, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Combeferre, Pining Enjolras, Piningjolras, Revolutionaries In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apollofastingdionysusdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre, gay best friends, talk about their feelings for Grantaire and Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools In Love

Enjolras and Combeferre were the best of friends, absolutely no questions about that. Everyone knew how deep their friendship had traveled, how much they knew of each other, and how they could get what the other was thinking just by a glance. Combeferre was Enjolras’ guide, and Enjolras was the equivalent of Combeferre’s diary. It worked. Neither of them were the type to party or run wild; both bookworms, both introverts, both smart, only in different ways. Enjolras, who would rather follow his heart and passion, and Combeferre, who would follow logic and facts.

 

At 7 o’clock in the morning, most normal college students would still be in the clutches of sleep, trying to get as much rest as they could. But Enjolras and Combeferre weren’t so normal, awake in their dorm room - which was mostly a room restored with books, extensive amounts of dark coffee, paperwork, speeches, and an alarming amount of photographs of the Les Amis. 

 

‘’Do you have any hair gel?’’ Enjolras murmured sleepily, running his hand through his blond curls, which were long, and strangely, dead gorgeous on him. Because of his feminine hair, eyes, and face, he was often mistaken for a girl - most likely, his beautiful little sister Cosette. The Amis often teased him about it, but it was agreed that Enjolras was wickedly handsome, evident by a vast amount of girls (sometimes boys) who held long conversations devoted to Enjolras’ looks and body, who couldn’t hear the words ‘Enjolras’ or ‘Les Amis’ without breaking into flustered giggles. 

 

‘’Sorry,’’ says Combeferre, flicking through his novel absentmindedly, ‘’I think Bahorel borrowed it for his date with Feuilly.’’ 

 

‘’Everyone’s going on dates nowadays, even my sister is starting to go out with Pontmercy,’’ Enjolras huffed, flicking away a strand of hair from his eyes, and slumped on the bed. ‘’Why do you always look so tidy and nice? It’s so unfair. So many people avoid my eye contact as if I’m Medusa or something, but you’re naturally friends with everyone.’’

 

‘’You look fine, Enjolras,’’ Combeferre smiled. ‘’People just avoid your eye contact because you look so stoic and intimidating.’’ 

 

‘’Yeah, sure, whatever. But does Grantaire think that way?’’

 

Combeferre shrugged. ‘’He’ll like you no matter how you look - you can have acne all your life and he’ll still adore you.’’

 

‘’How’d you know?’’ Enjolras challenged, but was nibbling on his lower lip, uncharacteristically worried. 

 

‘’Because he fancies you, you blind fool. Are you seriously telling me you haven’t noticed?’’

 

‘’He told me who he fancies,’’ said Enjolras, as casually as he could.

 

Skeptically, Combeferre set his book down to look at his friend through his glasses - they made him look even more charming. ‘’Who then?’’

 

‘’Auguste Grantaire,’’ Enjolras intoned solemnly, ‘’had harboured quite a tragic, unrequited love for Inspector Javert since he decided to be a nihilistic, cynical, sarcastic, frustrating, witty, satirical, flirty, strangely thoughtful and philosophical and smart and funny and seductive piece of-’’

 

‘’Enjolras.’’

 

The man in question blushed. ‘’Don’t look at me like that.’’

 

‘’Honestly, though. You like him and he likes you, so if you were a more logical human being, you’d confront him about it and sort things out instead of switching on-and-off pining for him.’’

 

Enjolras arched his eyebrows, and proceeded to give Combeferre an obstinate pointed look he was famous for. ‘’You’re telling me this?’’ 

 

‘’Don’t bring it up,’’ Combeferre groaned, leaning his head back on the bedpost. ‘’Just because Courfeyrac and I are gay, doesn’t mean that we should get together. You’re gay too, and you never said that we should get together.’’

 

‘’That’s because we’re not attracted to each other in a romantic or sexual way,’’ Enjolras explains, as if that should be totally obvious, and who’s the idiot now, Combeferre? ‘’Unlike me, Courf’s head over heels in love with you to death. No offense.’’

 

‘’He’s just confused, probably. He’s been in a plethora of relationships, and I’m in no way as interesting as any of them.’’

 

‘’Yes, of course he’s ‘confused’. Confused enough to moan your name in his sleep in all the times I crashed at his place, confused enough as to stare at you longer than necessary, confused enough to hold your hand constantly, and definitely just as confused when he flirts all the way with you or dropped off an Emily Dickinson poem by your desk last Valentine’s.’’ 

 

‘’You’ve denied Grantaire’s fancying you and you fancying him, so I think we’re even.’’ 

 

‘’You called me illogical, and you, Combeferre, are being so too. Which is just weird, because that’s not you at all.’’ 

 

‘’Okay, let’s say if Courf and I did date, and we break up. It would be too awkward, because he’s also our best friend and a member of the Amis.’’ 

 

‘’You and Courf have been friends for years, and you two barely had an argument.’’

 

‘’I’d like to keep it that way,’’ Combeferre concluded, before checking at his watch, trying to wave the subject at hand away like a bothersome fly. ‘’Ah, I think it’s time to go to our lecture now-’’ he stopped mid-sentence when he felt Enjolras’ critical eyes on him.

 

He sighs, ‘’Can we let this go? Please?’’

 

‘’No,’’ Enjolras rolled his eyes, ‘’I know you’re sad and uncomfortable about this, but ignoring your feelings isn’t going...to help. And it sucks seeing the both of you pining over the other, and the other one’s being an idiot about it.’’

 

‘’That’s what you’re doing with Grantaire!’’

 

‘’I’ll ask him out,’’ Enjolras decided, sounding determined like never before. ‘’I’ll ask him out, and you’ll have to ask Courfeyrac out too. Fair?’’

 

Combeferre sighed. ‘’Enj-’’

 

‘’Is it fair?’’

 

‘’You can’t do this to me! Well...Okay.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
